Mundo Animal
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo un simple documental prende fuego en la Corporación


Hola amigos lectores, quiero advertir que esta historia es una... ¿cuál será la palabra exacta para describirla? Una jalada de pelos. No es recomendable para niños por que tal vez no comprendan jejeje ya saben, apúrense a crecer. Espero que les guste. Besitos

∴∴∴**  
**

∴∴∴**Mundo Animal.** ∴∴∴

∴∴∴

Una tarde en la que Bulma estaba desocupada y sola en su casa, se sentó a ver la televisión, pasaba una y otra vez los canales y no encontraba nada interesante, estaba a punto de apagarle cuando en un canal anunciaron un documental que le interesó y se puso cómoda.

-En esta ocasión- comenzó el locutor -exploraremos juntos la vida social e intima de los monos "X", un espécimen que ha llamado la atención de los científicos por su peculiar comportamiento-

Conforme fue pasando el documental, Bulma se adentró más y más

_ -Es importante recalcar que estos monos mantienen una vida sexual muy activa y distinta a la de las demás especies animales, más parecida a la de los humanos... - _

Le recordaban tanto a los saiyajin, había uno en particular, la estrella del documental, que se parecía muchísimo a Vegeta

_-Este mono, al que llamaremos "Manuel", es el líder de la manada y tiene una pareja a la que hemos llamado "Mónica". Manuel y Mónica tienen costumbres como cualquier pareja de monos. Cuando Mónica está receptiva, excita a Manuel acariciándolo de esta forma... -_Bulma abrió por completo los ojos_- ...de esta forma el macho Manuel queda excitado y listo para el coito... _

-esa... parece una buena técnica- comentó Bulma al aire, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión

_ -ahora le "habla" al oído. Y ahí están, apareándose. Este acto durará toda la noche, pues Mónica lleva a cabo muchos y muy diversos juegos que hacen que Manuel literalmente enloquezca-_

Bulma apenas y parpadeaba, sentada en la alfombra, se abrazaba las piernas. Así pasó media hora...

_-Han pasado algunos días desde el último encuentro sexual, y en esta ocasión, presenciaremos la forma en la que Manuel estimula a Mónica... comienza acariciándola así..._ - Bulma aguantó la respiración, no quería ni parpadear para no perderse nada

_-...esto parece ser un beso, si, tal vez se pueda interpretar así pues lo repite en todo el cuerpo de la hembra, de pies a cabeza_ - la mujer tragó saliva -_Mónica dócilmente se deja conducir, así que Manuel tiene la libertad de colocarla en la siguiente posición...- _

-Ve... Vegeta- susurró apretando fuertemente la tela de su ropa con las manos

_ -Esta es la favorita de Manuel-_

-¡Oh!-

_ -Y esta es la de Monica-_

-¡Uh!-

_ -Esta les gusta a los dos.-_

-creo que... deberíamos intentar eso...- intentó tragar saliva, desgraciadamente ésta se le había escurrida toda por la boca

_ -De este modo puede penetrarla una... y otra... y otra... y otra vez_...por fin han terminado, los dos quedan tendidos juntos, descansando, para un rato después, reanudar el juego-

Al terminar el documental, Bulma apagó la televisión con las manos temblorosas, estaba despeinada, agitada y sobre todo muy, muy, MUY excitada

-pero... pero si son animalitos... -intentaba razonar- no es posible que un documental me haga sentir esto... son animalitos Bulma, son animalitos -repitió pegándose en la cabeza para que se acomodaran las ideas- ¡pero qué clase de animalitos! Deben ser parientes directos de Vegeta... jajajaja... ¡eso quiere decir que Vegeta puede hacer todo eso! -sonrió pícaramente, luego sacudió la cabeza y se fue a distraer con su trabajo-

* * *

Pasó muy mala noche, cada vez que recordaba alguna parte del documental, no podía evitar sentirse excitada. Se preguntó si a otras personas les pasaría lo mismo, y llegó a la conclusión de que solamente quienes tuvieran como pareja a lo más parecido a esos monos, o sea los saiyajin, podrían sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo. 

Alguna vez había visto junto con Yamcha una película XXX, pero no le había gustado ni la octava parte de lo que este "documental" le gustaba.

-Vegeta ¿dónde estas cuando te necesito?- se preguntó Bulma intentando volver a trabajar-

Al día siguiente, llegaron los papás de Bulma con Trunks de la convención de dulces a la que fueron. De Vegeta ni sus luces, y a Bulma se le cocían las habas por constatar qué tanto parecido había entre el mono Manuel y el saiyajin Vegeta, y también saber qué tan Mónica podía llegar a ser ella.

-.. y luego mi abuelito se atoró con un dulcecito y... mamá ¡mamá¿si me estás oyendo?- gritaba el pequeño Brief llamando su atención-

-¿mmm? Ah si, Trunks que interesante ¿y luego?- fingió su madre

-pues mi abuelita se echó a reír y a ella también se le andaba atorando –el Dr. Y la Sra. Briefs se rieron, aunque Bulma estaba distraída

-Bulma, acuérdate que tenemos que desarrollar la nueva línea de limosinas para el Rey del Mundo- dijo el Dr. cuando la risa paró

-si, papá-

-lo tenemos que acabar hoy- recordó

-¿hoy? Pero es que...- intentó excusarse

-pues si, sino no vamos a poder entregarla a tiempo-

-aaaah– exclamó triste -Bueno¿podemos hacerlo más tarde?-

-está bien ¿a qué hora?-

-yo te digo-

-bueno- cedió con su sonrisa adornada con un cigarro -Trunks ¿no quieres que te construya una nave especial?-

-¡siiiiiii!- respondió el entusiasmado Trunks

-papá, no le prometas esas cosas, todavía está muy chico, espérate unos años más y entonces sí- regañó Bulma

-¡mamá! no seas aguafiestas-

-está bien- concedió su abuelo -pero mientras te puedo construir un simulador espacial ¿qué te parece?-

-¡si! Pero que tenga muchos monstruos y planetas para destruir y...– mientras Trunks describía sus deseos, él y su abuelo se fueron al laboratorio

-...¡y que no se te olviden los panecillos mutantes del espacio! –les gritó la mamá de Bulma antes de que se metieran, el Dr. Le gritó desde lejos que no se le olvidaría

Mientras tanto, Bulma esperaba a Vegeta, comió con su mamá y hasta se tomó un cafecito y el saiyajin no aparecía. Con resignación, subió al laboratorio cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Trunks estaba jugando muy contento en su simulador, tenía que matar a Freezer que iba de un lado a otro de la pantalla.

-¡muere tirano especial¡el gran Trunks acabará contigo! -gritaba el niño emocionado apretando los controles- ¡ah, ya tengo la espada mágica! –al fin eliminó a Freezer, lo hizo cachitos y lo cocinó como sushi. Bulma sonrió, en el siguiente nivel apareció un grillo que en pocos segundos se convirtió en Cell, Trunks tenía que evitar que el monstruo se comiera a tres hombres de hojalata mientras luchaba con los panecillos mutantes del espacio.

Bulma se puso a trabajar junto a su papá y así pasaron las horas, mandó a Trunks a hacer su tarea, discutieron un rato, y aunque Trunks refunfuñó, obedeció y siguieron trabajando.

Como a la media noche, Bulma miró a la ventana por reflejo y vio volando a Vegeta, soltó la llave de tuercas sobre el pie de su papá y se echó a correr pero su papá la regañó mientras se sobaba el pie.

-Bulma, tenemos que acabar el proyecto, luego haces lo que quieras ¡auch!-

-ash... –se cruzó de brazos e hizo su berrinche, pero luego fue a trabajar con resignación. El Dr. Rió por lo bajo pues la escena le recordó cuando era niña, pero a Bulma no le hizo tanta gracia por que ella quería hacer cosas de adultos... con Vegeta.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Bulma llegó a su habitación, vio a Vegeta dormido, así que muy desilusionada se desvistió y se acostó en la cama, pensó que como estaba muy cansada y desvelada, ya no tendría ganas de hacer nada, además él estaba dormido y seguramente no estaría de humor, en fin, se tapó con las cobijas y cerró los ojos . 

"Manuel coloca a Mónica en esta posición"

"deja de pensar en eso_"_ se repetía entre sueños

_"de este modo puede penetrarla una..."_ –se movió inquieta en la cama-

_"... y otra... y otra..."_ –abrió los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, respiró agitadamente. Vegeta dándole la espalda a Bulma olfateó entre sueños. Bulma se colocó atrás de é y dulcemente le acarició el pecho.

-Vegeta– le susurró melosamente al oído -se inclinó un poco hasta darle un beso en la boca. Vegeta despertó, Bulma asomó una sonrisa perversa. El saiyajin iba a reclamar pero Bulma lo calló acariciándolo debajo de las sábanas mientras le besaba la oreja y mordisqueaba su lóbulo. Vegeta tragó saliva y se acomodó boca arriba, Bulma lo acaparó enseguida tendiéndose sobre él y cubriéndolo con sus piernas, dispuesta a aplicar las técnicas nuevas que acababa de aprender.

Unas horas después, Bulma quedó tendida junto a Vegeta, sin siquiera decir una palabra, se quedó dormida. Vegeta la miró y frunció el ceño confundido, sin embargo no se quejó para nada, luego se fue a entrenar.

Bulma despertó casi al anochecer del día siguiente, había trabajado demasiado y estaba agotada. Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió a toda prisa. Vegeta entraba a la habitación cuando Bulma estaba a punto de salir, antes de que Vegeta pudiera decir algo, Bulma se le abalanzó y lo besó apasionadamente, queriéndolo devorar

-Bulma ¿qué...?- quiso preguntar el príncipe, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente

-llámame Mónica –lo besó otra vez y salió corriendo, se metió en su aerocoche y hundió el acelerador. Llegó antes de que cerraran al videoclub, compró dos películas y regresó como alma que lleva el diablo a la Corporación. Subió a su habitación, un poco más tranquila y cerró con seguro la puerta

-¡Vegeta¡Vegeta!– el saiyajin se estaba bañando, mientras tanto, Bulma agarró un control remoto, apuntó con él hacia la pared y apretó un botón, del techo bajó una pantalla, Bulma metió la cinta al mismo tiempo que Vegeta salía-

-¿por qué demonios gritas tanto... "Mónica"?– en la pantalla empezó a aparecer un fondo azul con advertencias sobre la piratería

-¿has visto alguna película XXX?- preguntó la mujer mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-una vez, me pareció de lo más vulgar. No me digas que rentaste una -le preguntó mientras Bulma adelantaba las advertencias, hasta que empezó el documental.

-pues... más o menos- lo invitó a acostare su lado con pequeños golpecitos en la cama

-_En esta ocasión, exploraremos juntos la vida social e intima de los monos..._ –Vegeta arqueó una ceja, Bulma lo agarró de la mano apagó la luz y se metieron a la cama.

_...Manuel y Mónica tienen costumbres como cualquier pareja de monos. Cuando Mónica está receptiva..._ –Vegeta aguantó la respiración, abrió la boca y los ojos y no pudo cerrarlos durante todo el documental. Para su malestar, Bulma no lo dejó que hiciera nada hasta que terminara el documental, para que sintiera lo que ella, aunque después...

Bulma casi podía escuchar... -_Ahora el saiyajin Vegeta y la humana Bulma, dan rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos-_

∴∴∴**EPILOGO**∴∴∴

Una semana después (que fue cuando Vegeta finalmente soltó a Bulma) llegó un paquete express, con calidad súper urgente, al monte Paoz.

Milk lo abrió y leyó la nota: "Querida Milk, sigue paso a paso mis consejos:

1.- Manda a Gohan a casa de Videl (ya va siendo hora)

2.- a Goten déjalo venir a mi casa para que juegue con Trunks

3.- Amarra a Gokú a la cama, y

4.- Vean juntos este documental, luego me agradeces

Mis mejores deseos, Mónica"

Y así empezamos de nuevo la historia con una nueva familia...

∴∴∴**FIN**∴∴∴

* * *

Caprichos de la naturaleza, ya saben, uno tiene que escribir cuando las ideas fluyen ;) 


End file.
